Knight of Angels
by Silvermane
Summary: A twelve year old girl was forced between Dark and Light, but she's come out stronger than before and is ready to ally with the Light side...at a great cost to herself. Sequel to Pawn of Darkness
1. Trainee

AN: It all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. And Scholastic and Bloomsbury and them.   
1: Trainee   
Phoenix Argent stretched in her bed—unable to rise from the warmth of her comforter. Blonde hair fanned out on her pillow, she yawned again and reached for the wand on her bedside table.   
Phoenix always kept her wand close by.   
Anyone who knew her story would understand that peculiar habit perfectly—it was a pure (and perhaps necessary) self-defense.   
At age ten, Phoenix had been kidnapped by the most evil wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. He had revealed to her magical heritage, and instructed her in powerful magics. By the end of a year, she was ready to do anything for him, and that something was to bring Harry Potter to the Dark Lord.   
Only then had Phoenix realized the identity of her "teacher", and together, she and Harry had managed to escape. But only barely.   
Phoenix told the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, everything then. She had shown him everything she could do, and told him everything she knew about the Dark Lord's inner circle, the Death Eaters. Professor Dumbledore had sent her on to the Aurors—and she had thus skipped six years of schooling at Hogwarts.   
Sleepily, Phoenix murmured a charm that sent a small flock of glittering little fireballs whirling around her. Satisfied that this would keep her warm, Phoenix rose from the bed.   
Both Ariana and Dram Argent had been Aurors. With a threat to their daughter, they had split the family up so that they could help fight the menace of Voldemort. Phoenix was being trained as an Auror now at the British Auror's Institute for Agent Training (commonly referred to as the "Academy" by Aurors, teachers, and trainees), and had been for the three weeks. Her teacher, Anderi, said she was doing wonderfully.   
The clothes she wore here were comfortable and practical. Instead of the stiffly formal school blazer and skirt of the Hogwarts uniform, Phoenix wore a loose cotton shirt and jeans that were much more like the Muggle clothing before…the magic. There was, of course, the robe that seemed to be a part of wizarding heritage.   
Phoenix stepped out into the hallway, where cheerily blazing torches lit the white walls of the dorm.   
The worst part of the "Academy", Phoenix thought, is this bloody long walk from my room to the Dining Hall.   
There was a soft creak. Phoenix grabbed her wand instinctively.   
"Immobilus!" shouted a voice from within one of the doors.   
"Pyras Procteca!" Phoenix screamed. A wall of fire sprang up around her, a cyclone of yellows, scarlets, golds, crimsons, and oranges, and the purple light of the jinx was sucked into the swirl.   
"Good, lass!" called a familiar voice.   
"Ignitias Fin!" Phoenix whispered to her wand, and the flames died down, and she turned around to face the speaker.   
"Better already, Phoenix," Davy said, patting her back as he came up from behind you. "But you were looking in the wrong direction for my voice." Davy was another instructor, a tall man with wild orange hair.   
"It's hard to hear with a Fire Wall roaring and blazing all around you," Phoenix muttered sullenly, looking down at the ground.   
"It's hard to accept excuses from the quickest student here."   
Phoenix blushed.   
"Now, just for that, I want to see you in the Dining Hall in less than five minutes. And no Apparating to it, either," he looked away to take out an hourglass.   
"I wasn't planning on it," she smiled. "I have something better."   
"Oh?" he asked, looking at her. She was much lower than she had been before. "Oh well, I guess flying is exercise as well."   
The small blue-winged merlin chirped back at him, and lifted itself off the ground.   
"No going through the windows!" Davy yelled after Phoenix.   
It took Phoenix only a moment to reach the Dining Hall in her Animagus form. She wondered why she had never considered that method of transportation before now.   
The Dining Hall was not a particularly large room, but it made Phoenix want to feel very inconspicuous. She was by several years the junior of everyone else in the Hall, and had received quite a few stares on her first day at the "Academy". The trainees sat at large, round tables with their instructors, and the remaining Aurors sat at a long table at the center of the room.   
"'Lo," Phoenix said, slipping into a seat next to her teacher, Anderi Nebulai. Anderi was a tall, elderly lady with white hair, a rather grandmotherly looking woman. But she was still as tough as any witch or wizard in the rest of the Auror's force.   
There was no reason to tell Phoenix she was being treated specially. Anderi was pretty much going one on one with Phoenix, and teachers like Davy dropped in on her for specialized things.   
Phoenix picked at the bacon on her plate. It wasn't as crispy as she would have liked it, but it would have been rather rude to fry the bacon with a bit of magic. The waffles were much better—piping hot and dripping with syrup.   
"Hello, Phoenix," Anderi said absentmindedly after her charge had been sitting down for several minutes and was halfway through her breakfast.   
"Good morning," Phoenix said, greeting Anderi again.   
"You're studying more of the Auror's Code today. I get to teach you all the horrible little details like 'you may lie for the better good of the public' and then debate endlessly about what the 'better good of the public' is with you. Worst part of the job, can't break a rule or it's off for a spell in Azkaban. Follow some of 'em, and you aren't doing your job."   
"Oh," Phoenix blinked.   
"Finished, dearie?"   
Phoenix nodded, pushing the plate of fatty bacon away from her.   
"Let's go then. Maybe we can get another bit of that camouflaging in today as well, if you're quick enough getting the Code down."   
Phoenix had to skip a bit to keep up with Anderi's long stride, but it wasn't far to the little room where she had her "indoor lessons".   
While her teacher rummaged through some papers, Phoenix sat down on the floor—back not facing the door or windows like she had been taught. I, Phoenix thought, will walk out of this as the perfect assassin. Trained by both sides, and I know each side as well. Even though I'm only eleven going on twelve, I have more magical power than most adults. A match for anyone except the Dark Lord. Easily.   
That wasn't the way she should be thinking though. As an Auror she fought for the people, not for her own power or honor.   
"Ready?" Anderi asked.   
"I—I guess," Phoenix said, snapping out of her thoughts.   
"Okay then, girl. This is probably the most important section of the Code, so pay attention. 'The three curses deemed "Unforgivable" by the British Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards are usable to certified Aurors (and their counterparts abroad) in situations where the good of the general public is confirmatively at stake.' Phoenix, what does the 'good of the general public' constitute?"   
"When people are going to die and a lot of things are going to be destroyed? Umm, when there's going to be a lot of pain and suffering with possibly catastrophic effects for the magical and Muggle worlds as we know them today?"   
"That's just about it, but you could have left it with just the death and destruction part. 'The Imperius Curse is permittable upon those suspected of criminal actions.' Criminal actions in this case are murder, extreme property damage, and non-Auror use of the Unforgivables. 'The curse must be removed upon the confinement of the suspect and removed also for trials and hearings within a legal court and/or in any part of a legal procedure.'   
" 'The Curse of Crosses, the Pain Curse, may be used to subdue criminal suspects who will not bend to the Imperius Curse. The curse may be held no longer than two minutes without relief upon those not confirmed guilty and sentenced by a legal Ministry (of any region) or International court.' That's to keep Aurors from settling personal grudges against suspects, and to make sure the suspect doesn't die before we can hear the alibis and excuses.   
"This last part is the most serious. 'The final unforgivable, the Killing Curse may be used upon only those who have been convicted of the worst Dark Magic or those who have been seen by Aurors killing or attempting to kill any sentient being.' Sentient beings…those would be humans, mer-people, centaurs, possibly unicorns…the rules on trolls and goblins are sketchy though. Never, ever use that unless you have a very good reason for doing so, Phoenix."   
"I wasn't planning on it. I don't want to ever use it or any other of those curses." What Phoenix wanted, however, meant nothing. She had used them before. The Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra, she had only used on animals, as was with crucio. But she had used the Imperius Curse before…and she would use it if her life or anyone else's depended on it. Voldemort gave me the raw power to work with, and now the Aurors are refining that power. I know the most dangerous spells from the Dark forces, and the Light siders have taught me to harness them well, and a bit of hand-to-hand, physical fighting too.   
To her credit, Anderi said nothing, and dove into another section.   
***   
"Exams today!" Davy yawned.   
"Is there a reason I'm doing this at two in the morning?"   
Davy shrugged. "It's traditional. Supposedly it tests your night vision."   
It was the first week of July, so the night was warm and hazy, but there were so many bugs that Phoenix had put a light Shield Charm up around herself.   
"And wasn't I supposed to wait another few weeks?" Phoenix asked.   
"Phoenix, I have no idea. I just watch. Anderi'll tell you, but wait until this test is over with so she can't fail you just because your question annoyed her. I think she's done that before. Here she comes, by the way."   
Phoenix spun toward the light sound of Anderi's footsteps.   
"Are you ready, Phoenix?"   
"Ready as I'll ever be, Anderi."   
"Good enough. Shoot me with a Stunner."   
Was that how difficult this would be? "Consio Nox!"   
Davy revived Anderi, and she shook her head to get rid of all the dirt in it.   
"Good. You didn't go for the easy stupefy way out. That's for the Ministry and schoolchildren. Now…what's the underwater breathing spell? Not the Bubble Head?"   
Phoenix closed her eyes and recited like a Muggle child. "The Meraquan Lungs may be used by pointing to one's throat and saying the Atlantian Lifeline. For longest effect, the user must crescendo and increase the tempo. The Lifeline goes—"   
"No, don't need to hear that," Anderi said, and Davy smiled behind the old lady's back. "Next…"   
Anderi took Phoenix through a recitation of advanced spells, jinxes, and survival skills, as well as drilling her on the Auror's Code.   
"Now," Anderi told her, and Phoenix could tell this would be a different phase of testing from the less monotonous tone of her instructor's voice, "We do a bit of dueling with you…an old Auror by the name of Roger Jaqueat will be dueling with you, he's fairly good, but" Anderi whispered, "I think you can beat the old coot."   
"Jaqueat!" Davy yelled, and Phoenix could hear the sharp tone of magical amplification in his already booming voice.   
Several minutes later, Phoenix saw a cloaked figure striding across the moonlit lawn, the cloak billowing in the light summer breeze.   
"Yes, Anderi?" the man said in a light tenor voice.   
"Ah, Roger. You offered to duel with our young prodigy Phoenix."   
"Of course. The rules?"   
Anderi thought a moment. "No rules, really."   
"We bow now, Phoenix," Roger said.   
Phoenix dipped into the slight bow fitting for a quick duel.   
"READY!" Davy shouted. "BEGIN!"   
"Consio Nox!" Phoenix shouted, hoping she could get this over with quickly.   
Roger quickly sidestepped out of the way. "Adia Finite!"   
"Sola Guarai!" The spell was deflected. Phoenix heard Anderi and Davy talking amongst themselves, but focused again on her opponent.   
"Morte Syria!"   
Phoenix put up another shield. Adia Finite and Morte Syria were rather similar spells. Spells to steal ones voice away. This man thought he could stop her from casting spells if he took away her voice with spells that were counteracted only by potions she had no access too.   
"Larki Non!"   
Another jinx aimed at her voice. With an ordinary opponent, that strategy might have worked, but Phoenix had enough raw magic in her to perform spells silently, and many without a wand, if simple bursts of raw magic were needed to knock an opponent out or simply shove them out of the way. She had been good at voiceless magic from the start, but had gotten even better at the "Academy". Hastily she put up another protective charm. But it didn't work.   
"Imperio!"   
Come on, brat   
The will-voice was familiar to her. It was from her very first encounter with magic, the night this had all begun. The mental voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy.   
I know you…   
Move, before they get suspicious!   
Phoenix broke the curse quickly. The Dark forces hadn't learned from their encounters with Phoenix at all.   
But Phoenix had missed Malfoy's strategy as well. The vocal charms were a carefully planned ruse to keep her off guard, not useful to the imposter at all. Anderi and Davy were shouting something to "Roger" about something. Phoenix didn't take time to listen to them.   
"Consio Nox!" Phoenix screamed, putting as much power as she could into the spell, trying to broaden the beam of light so that Malfoy couldn't dodge it.   
Lucius Malfoy's face—or rather, the face of Roger Jaqueat with Malfoy controlling the emotions—was contorted with shock and anger. His game was up, and Phoenix was fully prepared for him now. There wasn't much time before Phoenix would get the better of him, even if she did stick to the rules. "Syria Morte!"   
This time, Phoenix was just recovering from her previous, draining, hex. The curse hit her in the chest, and she was knocked over momentarily, and felt herself start to bleed. Malfoy used several more jinxes, and she heard Davy and Anderi faint. Play dead, she thought. Make him underestimate me and then jump up in his face.   
Phoenix channeled all her magic to her throat, and it burned like small bits of fire to clear the iron bands around her vocal cords that prevented her from even screaming.   
"Well, well," Malfoy said. His footsteps were coming closer. "The Dark Lord will be very pleased with what I have for him."   
You don't have me yet. Not by a long shot, Malfoy.   
The footsteps were coming closer. Phoenix got a good grip on her wand. Nobody would fault her for using the Killing Curse now, but that would be a little tasteless and as well as overkill. A simple, embarrassing-to-succumb-to Stunning Curse.   
The footsteps were about two feet away now. Using everything Davy had taught her about jumping up, Phoenix sprang into the air. "Stupefy!"   
Malfoy wasn't expecting that. He fell to the ground.   
Phoenix ran across the rippling, moonlit grass to Anderi and Davy. "Enervate!"   
"We were too late," Anderi muttered.   
"Too late for what?" Phoenix asked.   
"Too stop them," Davy sighed. "We'd heard they were going to try and get you."   
"Dumbledore started to get reports in about a week ago from one of his main sources. The Dark Lord's forces were going to try and get you from us, so we decided to hurry up your exams and get you out of here A.S.A.P."   
Phoenix stared at Anderi. "Does Professor Dumbledore know what Voldemort wants?" she asked. "Because Malfoy could have just killed me and gotten out of here and he might have succeeded."   
Davy shook his head. "Dumbledore doesn't know much about it. But judging by that stunt Lucius Malfoy tried to pull, they want you alive."   
"I'm sorry," Anderi said softly.   
"Sorry for what?" Phoenix smiled. "You've given me a direction for my magic, and I should thank you. You were doing everything you could, and that's more than enough for anyone."   
Davy stood up, and Anderi and Phoenix followed suit. "I think Phoenix passed her tests," Davy said, rubbing his head with one hand and shaking dirt off with the other.   
"I think after catching one of the most wanted Dark Wizards on our list, Phoenix is more than qualified," Anderi told him. "She's ready for anything we could prepare her for here."   
Phoenix blushed faintly, but neither of her teachers saw that in the faint light of the moon and the almost non-existent light of the "Academy".   
Davy sighed. "I don't think you should stay here any more though, Phoenix. It's obvious the Dark Lord knows where you are now."   
Anderi nodded. "Phoenix, as soon as we finish up your paperwork and all the tedious little details, it would be best if you left. You're better off if nobody announces that you're there, like we did. More than a few Daily Prophets had articles about the amazing twelve year-old."   
"I wasn't twelve then. I'm not even twelve now, I still have a month to go."   
"Those people get things wrong all the time," Davy shrugged. "Get used to incompetent media. If you think that's bad, you should have read the article about how Harry Potter was an insane, evil lunatic."   
Phoenix giggled.   
Anderi smiled slightly too. "Davy, can you clear up Phoenix's paperwork? I'll come back to stamp them in a while, and Phoenix and I can take that scumbag up to the Holding Box until we can get an appointment for the Azkaban ferry."   
"Of course, Anderi," Davy said. "Goodbye, Phoenix."   
"'Bye," Phoenix said softly. "I'm going to miss you, and thank you so much for everything, Davy. I really, really, really, really mean it."   
Davy stuck out his hand, and Phoenix clasped it tightly. "It was an honor to teach you, Phoenix," he said gallantly, and then started to jog back towards the "Academy."   
"Let's get this piece of filth into jail," Anderi said.   
Phoenix kicked Malfoy in an affirmative. "Mobilcorpus!" she told her wand, and Malfoy's body jerked into the air and hovered in front of Phoenix as she followed Anderi to the Auror's prison.   
The prison was a gloomy two-story structure made completely out of grey stones. There were anti-magical objects that would block any magic used by prisoners in every cell, and Aurors were constantly patrolling the halls.   
"Anderi!" called a voice from the roof. It was a man with ruffled, sandy hair. "Bringing someone in? I'll go get Tatiana…just hold on a second, okay?"   
"Will's a good boy," Anderi smiled.   
"Did you have him as a trainee?"   
"Mmmhmm. I wonder what he could have possibly have done to have earned sentry duty here yet again?" she sighed.   
A willowy brunette came flying out the doors. "Aunt Andi! It's so good to see you again! But I didn't know you were out—Merlin's beard!"   
"Lucius Malfoy, Tati," Anderi said. "He made an attempt to get Phoenix…but that didn't quite work as well as he planned as I think you can see."   
"Amazing," Will said, coming up behind Tatiana. Both of them glanced at Phoenix. "Would you care to take this git inside?"   
"We're in somewhat of a hurry…but every Auror needs to see the inside of the jail, don't they?" Anderi sighed. "Bring him in, Phoenix.   
The inside was even gloomier than the outside.   
"We asked for money to do some redecorating…" Tatiana sighed.   
"But as you can see by the beautiful grey shade of the walls--don't you just love that windowless, earthy smell? —We haven't gotten the galleons quite yet. And that bare stone floor is just such a pleasure to walk on. We all absolutely adore this place, don't we, Tati?" Will grinned.   
"Right," Tatiana said sarcastically. "It's just a pleasure to be in here. I absolutely adore sitting around and doing nothing at all while staring at those—did you use the word beautiful? —Stone walls. Thank Tara for the radio."   
"Could we hurry up here?" Anderi asked impatiently. "Phoenix and I have to get going to Diagon Alley after this."   
Diagon Alley? Phoenix thought. What are we shopping for?   
A look of understanding flashed between Anderi and the two guards. "Right," Will said. "We'll show you into the Super Cell."   
As they walked along the dreary stone corridor, Phoenix experimented with "accidentally" bumping Malfoy's head on the ceiling.   
"Stop that," Will said solemnly. "You might give him a concussion if you do that too hard, and then he won't be able to defend himself in the trial."   
Phoenix bumped Malfoy's light hair against the ceiling one hard, last time, and then stopped and looked seriously at Will.   
"That would be absolutely horrible wouldn't it?"   
Anderi, Will, and Tatiana laughed.   
"Here we are," Tatiana said. "The Super Cell, as Will here has willed it to be."   
The "Super Cell" was a tiny, barren room scarcely larger than a large bathroom, with a single burning torch and a thick, heavy door. There was no window, and it was bitterly cold, with no furniture except a thin grey cot.   
"It's so grey," Phoenix said.   
"You noticed our color scheme!" Will exclaimed. "She's a fashion genius, Tati! An absolutely brilliant girl!"   
"Stop that," Anderi told him. "It is starting to get annoying."   
"Just dump Malfoy in there," Tatiana told her. "Don't bother to wake him up. When he comes 'round he'll realize he's been caught and on his way to Azkaban shortly. Not exactly the best way to start your day, don't you think?" she asked wickedly.   
"Nope," Phoenix agreed. She flung Malfoy's limp form across the room so that he landed on the cot and skidded into the opposite wall of the cell.   
Anderi closed the door behind them, and Tatiana locked it with a large iron key from a key ring as large as a saucer.   
I got you, Malfoy, Phoenix thought. Someday, I'm going to lock you all up, or worse. All of you, and Voldemort too. I swear it.   
"Let's get out of here now," Anderi whispered.   
"Right," Phoenix said.   
I'm an Auror now. I've come a long way from the person I was two years ago—from even one year ago. I'm fighting for life, and hope. I'm fighting against the Dark Lord, and I'm going to win the war.   



	2. Guardian

**Title**: Knight of Angels (1/?)   
**Author**: a href="http://pub79.ezboard.com/usilvermane29.showPublicProfile?language=EN">Silvermane/a>   
**E-mail**: unicorn_silver_@hotmail.com   
**Category**: Action/Adventure   
**Keywords**: Phoenix, prodigy, sword, shades   
**Rating**: PG   
**Spoilers**: Read All   
**Summary**: Phoenix Argent is a young girl already thrust into the middle of the battle of good and evil. The innate raw magic she possesses makes her a valuable asset to both sides, but the Dark Side has had its chance with her, and she's fighting for the Light. She has some grudges to settle with the Dark Lord as well, and she'll help Harry to the final confrontations…Sequel to 'Pawn of Darkness'.   
**Legal Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

2: Guardian   
"Diagon Alley!" Phoenix shouted, stepping into the glittering green Floo fire of the Auror's Institute.   
There was that unpleasant little giddy feeling that accompanied using magical fireplaces for transportation, but then she was out again and in the broad daylight of Diagon Alley.   
"There you are. I thought you might take all day," Anderi said, as Phoenix jumped down off the raised fireplace platform.   
"Not quite the whole day," Phoenix said shakily, pushing her unbound hair out of her face. "Did we have to use the Floo network to get here? It feels—weird."   
"Reason one: you have to get used to the dratted stuff at some point in your life. Reason two: Apparating goes haywire sometimes if you're tired. You were in an intense magical battle less than two hours ago and are nowhere near peak physical condition. Reason three: twelve year olds Apparating isn't something you see everyday."   
"I still have more than a month to go before my birthday."   
"Oh well."   
Anderi started to walk.   
"What are we doing here?" Phoenix asked.   
Anderi sighed. "Getting you a spare wand, Phoenix. Every Auror tries to carry one at all times. The wand maker here designs special wands that shrink or even shape-shift when you want them too so you can hide them. When the enemy has your first wand, you still have one left. Good precaution and self-defense. You'll always have one to lend to other people too, if you need too."   
"Oh. What do you do to shrink the wand?"   
Anderi pursed her lips. "It's a bit like riding a good broom. You just sort of think about it shrinking and squeeze it. Presto, it shrinks."   
Phoenix nodded.   
"If you need something to keep that young brain occupied, think of a place to put your Auror's wand," Anderi said.   
"Is that what it's called?" Phoenix asked. "An Auror's wand?"   
"Yes, because only Aurors typically carry two wands around with them."   
Phoenix ran her fingers along the length of her wand, tucked into the deep pockets of her robes. Wizard pockets went down to her knees, in order to hold a wand. Redwood and phoenix feather, eleven and three-quarters inches long. She was perfectly happy with the wand she had now.   
"That isn't one of Ollivander's wands, is it?"   
Phoenix shook her head. "Gregorovitch."   
"That git? He was arrested five months ago. Now all those mainland-Europeans come to us for wands. Many of them did come to Ollivander's before Gregorovitch was arrested, mind you, but now they all have to come here for wands."   
"Mr. Ollivander is a wand maker?" Phoenix questioned, trying to make sure she got this right before she walked into the shop.   
"Right. Best wand maker there is, probably. He runs a shop that goes back about twenty generations in his family. I think he's got a grandchild in there who he's teaching the trade to now."   
The Phoenix saw a shock of familiar silvery hair. She switched to Anderi's other side so that Draco Malfoy wouldn't see her. Did he know what had just happened? He wouldn't have seen his father for months, but would he have been told that his father had just been caught?   
"Anderi, what happens to the kids of the people Auror's send to Azkaban?"   
Her teacher sighed. "Most of them have some other family to go to. But if they don't, they get sent to live with families very supportive of the Aurors. All we can do is hope that they forget what happened to their parents and forget what their parents taught them." She followed Phoenix's quick glance. "Draco Malfoy? His mother is still perfectly well and sane, although someone might keep an eye on the two of them. We can only hope that Draco can adapt at this age."   
From her year at the Malfoy house, Phoenix had seen Narcissa Malfoy quite a bit. She seemed to be rather nervous and timid. Not the sort of person that would really be an active member of the Dark side, but not someone who could lift the shadow of the Dark Lord's influence from Draco. Phoenix hadn't accused Narcissa like she had Lucius Malfoy, but still…   
"Ollivanders," Anderi said.   
Phoenix stopped. It was a small, dusty shop. In the small window that jutted into the bustling street held a single faded (and very dusty) pillow on a wooden (and even more dusty) box. On the top of these two exceedingly filthy props was a single wand that stood in sharp contrast to the box and pillow. It was polished so that it almost reflected the light from the (very dusty) lamp above it. A sign hung above the door that read, Ollivanders, Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.   
"That's a long time," Phoenix said, as Anderi pushed her into the shop.   
"Good morning."   
"Not the greatest by a long shot," Anderi replied, as a small, elfin-like man walked slowly out from behind a shelf.   
The man looked at Anderi solemnly. "Anderi Nebulai. First wand…ten inches, willow and unicorn hair. Your Auror's wand…ten and three-quarters, ash and dragon heartstring."   
Anderi smiled. "That's right. But now I need a wand for Phoenix…and Auror's wand, if you please."   
Mr. Ollivander—that was who Phoenix assumed he was—looked at her curiously. "Phoenix Argent? Your Auror child prodigy? Well well…may I see your first wand, Miss Argent?"   
Phoenix surrendered her wand to the craftsman, and he examined it, running the long fingers of his hands over the finger-stained wood.   
"Eleven and three-quarters inches, redwood and phoenix feather. Gregorovitch?"   
"Yes."   
Mr. Ollivander shook his head. "A fine wand-maker…a pity he did what he did. Rather unfortunate, but not that horrible for my business, you know. Now, which side is your wand arm?"   
"Left."   
"I see…" Mr. Ollivander pulled out a little measuring tape, and began measuring her hands, head, ears…and then the little man was running between shelves, and Phoenix realized the little measuring tape was working by itself. She laughed and pushed her hair out of her face.   
Anderi sat down in a spindly chair as Mr. Ollivander pulled down boxes and the tape measure continued to flit around Phoenix—now measuring her eyelashes, she thought.   
"Here we are…lemon and unicorn tail, ten inches."   
Nothing.   
"Pine and dragon heartstring, eleven inches."   
Again, nothing.   
Mr. Ollivander frowned. "Not a single reaction from either…normally by your level at least some recognition is shown…hawthorn and dragon heartstring, twelve inches…now we might be getting somewhere, Miss Argent. Maybe longer wands are best for you…very powerful, those can get."   
A dozen or so purple sparks had come unenthusiastically out of the wand.   
"Maple and phoenix feather, ten and three-quarters inches…almost…"   
This time, a small flurry of scarlet sparks jumped out, but Phoenix felt none of the fresh tingle that her old wand brought.   
"Maple and dragon heartstring, eleven and one quarter of an inch…no…"   
Phoenix knew what to look for in her wand. Her namesake was in her first wand, and it should be in this one as well. "Try another one with a phoenix feather, Mr. Ollivander. Please."   
The little man looked startled, but nodded. "Cedar and phoenix feather, twelve and a half inches…at last!"   
A full storm of gold sparks burst from the wand, raining down on Phoenix and Mr. Ollivander.   
The wand-maker turned to Anderi. "Twelve galleons, Anderi."   
Anderi dug into a small purse and pulled out the large gold coins. Phoenix started to protest, but Anderi said, "Hush, Phoenix. The Aurors pay for these wands."   
Mr. Ollivander smiled softly. "Very good wands they are, too. Worth every knut. Now let me see you shrink the wand. Just grip it firmly, and think smaller."   
Phoenix placed held the wand in front of her. Small. She gasped, because the weight in her palm had vanished, and something very tiny was digging into her skin.   
"Bravo!" Mr. Ollivander said, as Phoenix held up the minute wand. "Just do that again, but think larger."   
There was a curious gleam in the little man's eyes. Phoenix focused on twelve and a half inches of gleaming wood. The wand returned to its normal size.   
"Drat!" Anderi gasped, jumping up from the little wooden chair. "Come on Phoenix, we need to get going! Thanks, Ollivander." She grabbed Phoenix and pushed her student out the door, into the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley.   
Phoenix blinked in the light—such a contrast to the dim wand shop.   
"Don't run," Anderi told her, setting off at a brisk walk. "Don't attract attention, but we need to hurry to Hogsmeade. Now, I told you a good Auror can change the shape of his or her wand. I know you, if anyone, can do that."   
"How?"   
"It's the same principle as the size-changing. Picture the shape, put some power in it, and presto. You have your wand. Try it now."   
"Here?" Phoenix asked, accidentally bumping into an old lady with a large red handbag and a rather laughable bird-topped hat.   
"Yes here, just try to do it discreetly."   
Phoenix thought a moment. What did she want this Auror's wand to become? Her hair fell in her eyes again, and she pushed the wand into a new shape."   
Anderi laughed as Phoenix tied her hair back with her wand. "Very creative. Very resourceful, Phoenix. That's practical and no enemy would ever guess what it was."   
Phoenix grinned. "Why thank you. Don't you think it makes a ravishing fashion accessory?"   
The dreaded Floo fire loomed ahead, green fires sparking.   
"We're going to the school, right?" Phoenix said softly.   
Her teacher shook her head. "Just to Hogsmeade. There isn't a Floo fire at Hogwarts. Too many people could get in that way. Too many Dark Wizards could get onto the grounds easily, and Hogwarts is one of our safe havens."   
But the Dark Lord got me in.   
"Hogsmeade!" Anderi shouted.   
I'm not going to let that happen again. Nobody will use me that way.   
"Hogsmeade!"   
Again there was the uncomfortable banging feeling. Falling, falling, falling…   
And then she landed with an uncomfortable thump in a much quieter street. There were maybe a dozen or so other people that she could see, and there was a refreshing breeze blowing in the air.   
"You seem to have gotten the hang of that rather quickly."   
"Not quite," Phoenix sighed, brushing ashes off her robe and shirt. "It still hurts. Well, not really hurts, but it sure feels strange. You'd think someone at the Floo network would have nothing better to do than to add a Cushioning Charm to Floo powder."   
Anderi shrugged. "You'd better get going now."   
"You?"   
"I'm sorry, dear, but Dale wants me back at the Auror's Institute soon. There's a new batch of trainees coming in, and Dale wants me to be there to meet the new lot of them. That's why I had to hurry you out of Ollivanders so quickly."   
"So what do I do now?"   
"Walk up the school—I'm pretty sure you won't miss it—and try to find a teacher or at least an adult who looks like they know what they're doing. There shouldn't be any students there. Get one of them to take you up to Professor Dumbledore's office, or at least to tell you the password and give you directions. The Headmaster has an assignment for you."   
"Like what?"   
"I really have no idea," Anderi confessed. "You can handle it, though."   
Phoenix nodded.   
Anderi stretched her arms. "Goodbye, Phoenix."   
"'Bye," Phoenix said, a little upset.   
Anderi stuck her hand out, and Phoenix clasped it tightly. "It's been an honor teaching you, you know."   
"It's been an honor being taught by you."   
Anderi stepped back into the Floo fire, burning cheerfully green. "Auror's Institute Waiting Room!" She vanished.   
Phoenix bit her lip, and turned around. It was bright and sunny, with the wind blowing, not too harshly, toward the school. She'd make good time, she thought as she flapped off the cobbled Hogsmeade street. Good flying conditions.   
In a few minutes, the shingled roofs of the village became more spaced out, and then gave way to rippling fields of grass. With her hunter's eyes, it didn't take long to find the pathway to Hogwarts. The trail wrapped around the lake, and Phoenix decided to go straight over the clear water. The giant squid was flipping around in the shallows, basking in the sun.   
She had forgotten how large Hogwarts was. It took her a few minutes just to find the doors that led into the Entrance Hall, where she changed back into her human form and used her wand to open the enormous doors.   
"Expiscori Sapia!" Her wand lit up with a bright blue glow, as it detected the nearest sentient creature. Apparently, he or she was quite close. She jogged down the hall—and ran right into Peeves the Poltergiest, who she remembered dimly and unfondly from her few months at Hogwarts.   
"Students in the summer!" he cackled. "Fail your courses?"   
"No," she snapped irritably. What an inconvienence. Peeves, if her memory worked at all, always did exactly what you didn't want him to do. She blinked and marveled at the simplicity of what she had just thought up.   
"Be quiet! I'm trying to get to the kitchens without any teachers finding me, Peeves. Don't tell anyone, please?"   
The poltergiest's face broke into a huge grin. "Of course not," he said in a saintly voice, and flew away through the nearest door.   
She could have laughed out loud. Within five minutes there'd be a teacher coming to get her. Walking in the general direction of the kitchens—in case Peeves doubled back to check her story—she allowed herself to wonder what Dumbledore wanted.   
"Stop!" someone shouted from the top of a staircase behind her.   
Phoenix twisted around. "Hullo," she said.   
Professor McGonagall looked a little shocked. "Drat that poltergiest."   
Phoenix grinned. "He was just doing what I told him not to. I thought it would be easier than tearing the school apart looking for a teacher to have him make a teacher get me."   
McGonagall shook her head. "Come along then, Miss Argent. The Headmaster is expecting you," she said briskly.   
"I know," Phoenix said, scampering up the steps. "Anderi told me. Why?"   
"I really don't know. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will explain what is nessecary to you."   
Yet again, Phoenix found herself half-running to keep up with an adult's longer strides. Drat my size.   
"Peppermint Patties," Professor McGonagall said to the gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office. She wrinkled her nose rather distastefully with her words.   
The gargoyle jumped to the side, and Phoenix followed McGonagall onto the stone escalator.   
"Miss Argent, Professsor Dumbledore."   
"Thank you for finding her, Professor. Have a seat Phoenix.," Professor Dumbledore said, shutting a rather large book.   
Professor McGonagall swept down the stair again.   
"Anderi told me you wanted to talk to me about something, Professor."   
Dumbledore leaned back in his large leather armchair. "I have a family that needs protection. I'm afraid they may be very high on Lord Voldemort's list of victims, because on one member's closeness to Harry. Normally, a very capable wizard stays very close to them, but he and another Auror are going to go take a look at a possible stronghold of Voldemort's in Ireland. It would be very hard to have another Auror move into a house nearby, but if you …"   
"I could pose as a cousin or something like that," she finished for him. "I can do that for a summer."   
"Oh no, not the whole summer. I only expect old Paul Southster to be gone two months or so. You'll have a month left of those glorious summer days to get into whatever mischief you want."   
Phoenix nodded. "I'll do that. But can I ask you one question before I leave?"   
He smiled. "You don't even care to find who you're going to be staying with?"   
"Well, I would like to know that too at some point, but I have been wondering about something for a while…"   
"Fire away."   
"Well, I can do some charms and magic without a wand; the magic that I do with a wand is stronger than most people ever can do and I'm not even twelve. And when I'm really in trouble, I can sort of explode and give off bursts of magic that knock people out. So, what I want to know is why?"   
The Headmaster closed his eyes behind his half-moon spectacles for a moment. "I believe, Phoenix, that you have a great deal more raw magical power than many wizards and witches. All that extra magic, when you really need it and don't have a wand, can come rushing out of you. A few other people can work a few directionless, unchannelled charms, and these people are rare as well. Yet you have the ability to focus your power, and you can work some spells without your wand simply because you have the magic to sustain them without the added help and power of a wand. Very few people have your power, Phoenix. One of them is Lord Voldemort. He is the only one that we know of, thankfully, fighting against us."   
"I have as much power as he has?"   
"Power, yes, but remember that the Dark Lord has had decades of practice with his magic, and is also far more ruthless than you. I would not suggest looking forward to a confrontation."   
"I'd not look forward to that. Thank you…for answering."   
"I answer what I may. If you have time to spare—which I suspect you will—try practicing Levitation Charms and the like without a wand."   
"I—I will. Who am I staying with?"   
"The Granger family. Hermione Granger—you recognise the name?—is a close friend of Harry's. I'm afraid that might put her and her parents rather high on Voldemort's list of victems. The Grangers are a Muggle family—with the execption of Hermione, of course—so they have no protection whatsoever. I gave Hermione a Portkey that will transport the three of them back to Hogwarts if needed. What you need to do, Phoenix, is simply hold any Death Eaters off and Apparate to Hogsmeade or some other reasonably safe place as soon as the family gets away."   
"That's not too hard, I suppose," she said cheerily.   
"I didn't think you would mind. A connection of mine has a connection to someone inside the Floo network, so for today, you can get into the Granger's using the Hogsmeade Floo Link."   
More Floo travel today. Drat. "All right then. I should be leaving right away then."   
"It might be wise if you were there in time for lunch," Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.   
"I'm not sure eating after Floo travel is such a good idea…"   
Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Farewell, Phoenix. Good luck."   
"Thank you," she said, nodding. Phoenix slipped down the staircase and managed to find her way to the nearest window. From there, she simply jumped into the air. Catching an updraft from high up was without a doubt the easiest way to fly.   
"The Granger house!" she chanted, blurring forms right on top of the fire. Coughing, she stumbled out of the fireplace and promptly hit herself on the head. I'm one of the greatest magic workers in the world and I just hit my head on a mantel. Bloody brilliant, I am.   
"Phoenix!" Hermione Granger said, jumping up from a sofa and putting down a book so large just the sight of it made Phoenix bored. "Professor Dumbledore said you'd be along sometime today. Do you want some lunch? Ah…Floo powder. I've heard about some people taking sorts of allergic reactions to it, do you think you're one of them? Harry doesn't like Floo powder much either. I'll just go get you a glass of water, shall I?"   
a href="http://pub79.ezboard.com/fschnooglethebestofharrypotterfanfictionfrm211.showAddReplyScreenFromWeb?topicID=2.topic">Review! (Please!)/a> 


End file.
